


Can't Sleep Without You (Next To Me)

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Balcony Scene, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Conflict, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, References to Depression, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Misato wakes up in Ritsuko's bed in the middle of the early morning. Tokyo-III appears to be as restless as she is while it ticks over on autopilot; all it can do is bring bad memories and strange vibes to her naked form. Ritsuko stays up smoking on the balcony, unable to sleep at all and calmed by her work even outside of the GeoFront. They've had sex before, rough, dirty, soft, sex is sex. But they haven't had sex like this before.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko & Katsuragi Misato, Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. Saturday/Sunday

Katsuragi sensed it in her sleep; duress. She turned, wrapped and caught up in the sheets like an ensnared animal caught by some contraption. When she freed her arms from the tug of the fabric and brushed the purple from around her face, there was a stark absence from directly in front of her.

“Akagi?” Misato gently called out, the bedroom totally silent apart from the soft breeze coming in from the open window clashing with the flutter of the blinds.

She couldn’t stay in bed now; without Ritsuko next to her, there was no path for the major to fall back under.

Katsuragi ran her fingers through the creases in the sheets, trying to discern Akagi. All she could fathom was the doctor’s scent, pulling it from the thin covers and taking it in – cigarettes and the smell of the labs of the GeoFront. Tonight was only one of the rare times the blonde wasn’t submerged in her work down there. They’d both managed to pull the other from NERV for a couple of hours, if only to sleep with the other. Misato gasped a little at the deeper remnants of Akagi’s scent filling her nostrils, her naked body rattled a little at the trace elements of her partner and the inherent lack of her corporeal form. It felt to Katsuragi like she was treading through the sludge of a dream, the grogginess of three or four hours of sleep pulling a dreary film over her body.

The mild chill made her nipples harder, forming small and darker peaks as she wrapped her arms around her bosom, keeping herself closed and trying to cover for more warmth. She reached for her previously discarded underwear on the tiled flooring – Akagi was the only person Major Katsuragi knew who had wooden flooring tiles. It felt so cold under her bare feet as she clambered into her panties. Mature black graced up her clean and slender thighs until they covered her.

Outside felt like a different planet when Misato made her way to the blinders, lowering her arms and exposing her torso, all of her beautiful indigo hair falling down her calm back. It had been raining, a couple of hours ago by now but Misato could still see the aftermath of raindrops stark and corpse-like against the slits of the window she could see through the blinds. Beyond them she could see the skyline – despite everything, Tokyo-III was still alive, even at this time. The digital interface of Ritsuko’s rustic alarm told her it was well beyond four in the morning, and even in the early hours the spokes of the moveable skyscrapers looked like dull towers of important light. Misato told herself again this was what she was holding onto every day she made the journey under the small crust of the city’s false floor and down into the spherical grounds of the GeoFront. The whole baseline of Tokyo-III was a front, a facade to obscure and mask the presence of NERV’s headquarters below its idle and docile civilian population.

Gendo practically used them as his shield while wielding the EVA Units and their fourteen year-old pilots as his righteous swords. One of them his own and only son.

A helicopter glided overhead, the reverb of its criss-crossing blades alerting its approach like the thick repetition of a bass guitar. The searchlight was a beacon, drawing Katsuragi’s attention to its presence. She bowed left, swerving in the clear and empty skyline, looking to thread between the skyscrapers like a bad doing tricks. The light flashed across the apartment window, catching her face through the slits of the blinds and framing her face just before she closed them shut.

The whole thing reminded her of the Angels, of seeing that first one relatively close with Shinji.

Misato knew she was naked, only her underwear to cover any part of her in the closed embrace of the chilly bedroom. It was Ritsuko’s bedroom, not her own – Misato’s apartment was on the other side of the downtown area, near the outskirts of the city proper, whereas her partner lived closer to the skyscrapers, still on the outer ring. But even exposed in her skin, nearly totally nude, Katsuragi felt the sensation of becoming naked all over again, that first grace of the open air after taking off all of her clothes.

She’d done that. The evidence of her stripping was hard to see and scattered all around her with what she knew to be Akagi’s trappings too, her pencil skirt and pantyhose especially. Misato didn’t want to dress herself again – she reached for the main chest of drawers near the wall and the door and pulled out one of Ritsuko’s throwaway tank tops, disregarding the need for a bra. She noted her nipples still hard from the chill, her eroticism aside, she felt nearly empty as she covered herself in more black and pulled her hair out from under the top.

Akagi wasn’t gone from the apartment; still waking from the short reprieve, Misato found her on the balcony, covered in a dressing gown and not much else. Ritsuko was leaning against the railing, a cigarette between her fingers and both her laptop and an ashtray perched on the table beside her. The helicopter was still circling nearby. Both of them could no doubt hear the chopping rotations of its blades again, and the closer Misato wandered silently, she could hear the crisp inhale of Ritsuko against the cigarette.

“I’m sorry if I woke you...” Ritsuko mused, still looking out beyond the horizon to the gentle stillness of Lake Ashinoko.

“No... You didn’t,” Misato cooed, approaching closer.

She felt she caught Akagi off her guard, almost falling into her and wrapping her arms around her. Out of the two of them, Doctor Akagi was not only taller but far more forward, dominant almost. Misato holding her own around her made her stiffer for a moment, relaxing after settling into Katsuragi’s embrace. The smoke hit the back of her throat, sending her sensed back a tick as she felt Misato resting her cheek against her shoulder blades.

“I couldn’t sleep without you anyway,” Major Katsuragi confessed, her eyes stilled and open as they looked to the floor, focusing on how Akagi was breathing. It was hardy, almost stiff and robotic, but very much her. “What about you? Did you sleep at all after we..?”

Ritsuko shuffled moving in Misato embrace and propping the curve of her rear against the railing, carefully keeping her balance before inviting her lover back into her arms. She could tell where the major’s head was tiptoeing, without needing any of her doctorate or other qualifications to read the dull notes in Misato’s eyes. She looked tired, more than physically. Akagi smoked another drag of her cigarette down close to the butt before offering it to her counterpart. She’d seen Misato smoke on occasion, but knew that it was very much alcohol that served as her vice; yet still she took it, finishing the rest and tossing the discarded butt onto the pile of them in the bowl of the ashtray. The interface of the laptop flickered a little, noting a download or some equation working itself out. Ritsuko had stepped away from the pyramid of the GeoFront but was still turning over numbers and lines of code related to the Magi supercomputers. She couldn’t stop, and Misato knew she wouldn’t be the one to make her.

“Couldn’t sleep much... I don’t know what woke me up but I just...”

“Had to stay awake?”

“Yes.” Ritsuko countered her weight again, pulling Misato closer by the tight clutch of her hips clinging close to her underwear. “Are you cold?”

“Nah, not really,” Misato embellished. If she wasn’t cold at all, she couldn’t be holding her hands over her biceps, trying to keep her chest warm. Akagi could probably see the hardy peaks poking like bullets into the black of the tank top, but no doubt didn’t care. She wasn’t a prude; she was a matriarch, gay and marvellous.

The trace amounts of bright red lipstick curled into a maternal yet slightly devious smile. “Come here, I can warm you up.”

Katsuragi obliged, coming in closer and wrapping her legs around the good doctor, balancing in her lap and cuddling close. Akagi pulled out the lapels of her dressing gown and wrapped it around both of them for warmth, trying to keep her slightly shorter lover snug. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Are you trying to psycho-analyse me? Don’t we have professionals for that within NERV?” Misato chuckled a little, trying to throw off the question; it was an old trick of hers, and one Ritsuko had been on the receiving end of too many time to miss it. “If something was on my mind, I wouldn’t have come over at all Ritsuko... Or even slept with you.”

Ritsuko chuckled back, burying her lips and the tip of her nose in the thick indigo of her lover’s hair, taking in the scent of blossoms and lily. “Yes you would, Misato.”

“Maybe I’m just too fucked up to resist even you in the sack,” she crudely remarked, pulling up her glance and eying the blonde lesbian. “Did you ever think of that?”

Ritsuko’s eyes found her like a profound flame, the same intensity if not brighter than the searchlight from the copter still making its presence known deeper into the cityscape. The breeze of the wind billowed over them, hitting Akagi’s back and brushing the short bob of honey-blonde hair past her naked shoulders only clothed in her gown. Misato hadn’t really taken stock of what the slightly older woman was wearing but now she recognised she was almost fully nude also. Katsuragi caught herself trying to be problematic and retreated further into herself, nuzzling her face into the crook of Akagi’s upper bust, gently desperate for some more of her warmth.

She chastised herself in her mind, wanting to lash out and question why she’d said it, knowing she would only blame NERV or her father, or even Kaji for her baggage. Ritsuko knew most of it and slept with her anyway, held her in confidence both within and without the GeoFront. Misato felt numb.

“I know it’s hard, Misato.”

“Ritsuko. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have said those things.”

Akagi let out a small breath, bowing her head again into the parting of Misato’s dark violet hair and brushing the length of it down her back, holding her tighter and keeping her close. Despite the cool air breezing all around them and keeping them both cool, Misato’s flesh felt rather warm.

“Misato,” Ritsuko spoke a little more prominently. “I’m not a man, and I’m not Kaji.”

“I know, Ritsuko.”

“I’m not going to be someone you can have sex with and then act like it meant nothing for either of us. That’s not how I am,” Akagi breathed effortlessly, wearing her womanhood on her sleeve, proud of what was between her legs. “When I’m with you...”

“Ritsuko,” Misato interrupted audibly, her fingers turning to fists around the soft waistline of Ritsuko’s rope, her issues near unbearable. But Akagi was right – she wasn’t a man. She was a woman. She was a gorgeous, talented woman; Misato couldn’t resist the urge and the longing she felt for the doctor, even despite her estranged attraction to wasting herself on Kaji. “Ritsuko, I...”

She couldn’t finish, Akagi wouldn’t let her. The blonde’s lips hit Major Katsuragi with the powerful determination only the doctor could fame – she silenced the woman with the close of her kiss, her lips like freedom for the shorter NERV agent. Even in the cold, Misato melted into the passion of her lover’s lips, offering herself up and relenting her grip. Ritsuko ensnared her legs a little more, taking Misato closer still and moving her hands expertly. At the tell of a stifled moan, she knew Katsuragi wasn’t going to protest where she put her hands even outdoors. Misato became softer, taking her place in Akagi’s control and repositioning herself in the slight crook of her lap, passion rising up her semi-naked frame and hands wanting to paw at her lover’s jaw. Ritsuko was still hardy to the touch, her own hands wandering around Misato’s hips and making them her own. Her touch was soft, her lips like a guiding essence to mellow her own and cool her down. The wind changed course to eastbound, blowing Misato’s purple hair across her left shoulder and chilling her neck and shoulders. She dithered into the kiss and thrust herself closer for warmth.

“Do you want to go back inside?”

“No!” Misato jolted, her shoulders tensing and her hands coming tight over Akagi’s shoulders, threading under her dressing gown. “No, I... I want you out here. I’m not cold.”

A grip of feminine fingers around the lavish curve of Katsuragi’s rear reminded her how mad she was for the sapphic doctor, brushing a loose few strands of troublesome hair beyond her ear. Ritsuko pulled her in closer still by the softness of her rump and ensnared her legs again, silently wishing they would open. Akagi was unrelenting following the subtle exhale of Misato’s expressive moan. The sleek measure of the doctor’s index finger trespassed under the hem of white lace, diving between the layer of fabric that covered Misato’s bottom.

They both paused a breath away from the other’s lips, Misato’s mouth agape and begging for another wet kiss – Ritsuko denied her as she toyed with the major’s underwear.

“Tell me again,” Akagi whispered. “Tell me you want me...”

Her words were infectious; the more Misato fished for her needed kiss, the more the blonde denied her, taunting her with it on the condition of how she would have to beg for it. The sound of the gentle breeze still brushing all around them began to sound like waves, the distant echo of it rolling over trees outside and inside of the borders of Tokyo-III like an ocean of wind. Ritsuko’s mouth remained open like her partner’s, her fingers still attaining ingress into the rear of her panties. “Say it, Misato.”

Katsuragi wanted to clench her legs closed, but couldn’t – Akagi had her ankles wrapped around her naked calves, holding her stance absolute. Misato felt the urge to spread them apart, her fingers coming to Ritsuko’s hands at her flank, aiding her in pulling down slowly the hem of body of her underwear. At the first the cold of the early morning air made her quiver, especially as she felt it around her front, but Akagi held her firmly, protecting her sex from the cool.

“I want you... Ritsuko...” Misato finally begged. “I want you again, out here...”

“And what do you want me to do?”

Another denial and Misato understood her fishing would fail. She moved her hands again as she felt the useless fabric of her underwear falling down the grace of her thigh. She could feel how hard her nipples were still against the soft black of her tank top, poking through and peaking under the cotton. With both hands she retrieved one of Akagi’s still engrossed into the soft plump of her naked ass. They both fell silent, still listening to the after dark telltales of the sleepless Tokyo-III. Misato pulled her lover’s fingers from her rump, bringing them around her navel and to her front – sensually she brought those fingertips down past her belly button, almost to tease.

Ritsuko felt the soft brush of Misato’s mound, the warmth radiating from between slightly sodden lips. “Misato...”

“What do I want you to do?” She returned with the wing of coy attitude and bratty undertones, knowing Akagi could feel how wet she was. “I want you to put your wet, experienced tongue between my thighs...”

Ritsuko pounced, stealing Misato’s mouth with her tongue, the promise of something more as her fingers snapped to action. Katsuragi’s hands pivoted to grasp at her lover’s neck and jaw again, yelping for dear life as she felt sensation spiralling from her sex. She couldn’t handle her desire, Ritsuko was hard and fast for her, pushing her up and back, moving her to the small picnic table where her laptop was. The ashtray was a casualty all over the balcony floor, the doctor snapping her hand back to close and push against her desktop to make room for her lover. Misato moaned into Akagi’s kiss again and again as hardy yet experienced fingers swiftly penetrated her, cupping her sex and curling up to carefully stroke deep within her lust. Seized by Ritsuko she screamed into a stifled kiss, her legs shaking almost instantly. It was so quick and so ruthless she could feel her body unequipped to withstand it. Her lower lips gripped on tight to Ritsuko's fingers, barely allowing them to leave.

“Akagi!” Misato begged, stealing herself away from the torturous kiss. Ritsuko didn’t even flinch as she felt the tension gripping her fingers and coating them with a lusty wetness. She breathed, desperate for reproach and came all at once, doubling over nearly as Ritsuko crouched under her need. 

The slick with which Misato caught herself was nothing – Doctor Akagi was already kissing her way down the interior of Misato’s thigh. It was fast, merciless of the blonde lesbian, but Ritsuko was now needy, her tongue eager to pledge itself to Misato’s wishes. “Ritsuko...” Katsuragi quietly begged, but Akagi’s hands calmed her as they held gentle and softly against her naked thigh, the peaks of her nipples like bullets against her tank top.

“Relax,” Ritsuko guided her.

“I just came...”

She felt Akagi’s soft chuckle breathing against her thigh, raking higher and higher en route to her soaking folds still reeling after her orgasm. “I know, but I won’t stop now...”

“What?”

“Relax, Katsuragi,” Ritsuko repeated, another indulgent kiss wet and melting against her inner thigh, a short distance from her sex. “I want to taste it.” Her breath was warm, wet and dominant against the major’s skin, her folds trembling before her presence.

“Ritsuko...” Misato cried, her voice a whisper as she motioned to close her legs, still reeling as her partner encroached closer.

“Just a taste... You said you wanted my tongue between your thighs."

“I do... Fuck, I do.”

Akagi kissed deep, closer still until she arrived, her lips pressed softly and respectfully against Misato’s entrance, tasting the afterglow of her swift and ruthless climax, eager to stir another within her. She’d been without the touch of a woman for an age, her relief coming mostly from Kaji and her own fingers. Ritsuko was proud of her technique, kissing lovingly again between her folds and tasting the sweet nectar of her wetness smeared across faintly red lips. What was left of the doctor’s prominent lipstick soon transferred to Misato’s sex, painting it a loose and stupid cherry as Ritsuko kissed her lust again. Misato’s pleasure beaded into a firm and hot knot in her chest, begging her to moan. The sound of her own name hit Ritsuko’s ears like an emergency siren, heeding her call for eager dominance and anticipating her to go further and do more. Her kisses quickly turned to licks, detached at first with the faintest flicker of the tip of her tongue along and across the sultry wet folds between her lover’s legs but the taste were becoming insatiable.

The brush of the wind continuously reminded Misato they were outside, in the dead of the early morning and no doubt there was someone to hear to moaning Ritsuko’s name, begging to taste her more. She didn’t care, in fact it only aided her. Every time she felt the cool of the wind against her exposed shoulders and naked legs she found her chest fluttering with sexual relief. It forced her louder.

Ritsuko was losing control the louder she became, her cheek set against the plump of her perfect thigh and her tongue practically buried between Misato’s need. With the expertise of her determined fingers she pinched and pawed at the top of her lover’s sex, a bed of soft brush against her palm as she coaxed the major’s knotted want. She throbbed in Ritsuko’s mouth, her sex undeniable as Akagi tasted deeper, coating her tongue in a slather of her dripping need.

Whenever the doctor breathed, kissed just to force her lips between Misato’s folds, her cunt welled and then gave into her pulsing hunger.

The blonde raked her finger across the crest of her pearl, tantalising it to tremble, knowing it would make her partner scream. Another round of her name echoed into her ears, allowing Ritsuko to smile as she buried her mouth into Misato’s sex again, her tongue diving to penetrate as her swift and merciless fingers had done.

“Shit... I’m close again...”

“Come for me, Misato.”

“Ritsuko! _Shit_!”

A slick lick up the length of her entrance drove her to breaking point, followed by Ritsuko’s finger dashing across her clitoris. Akagi pulled on her ankle, shifting on her knees and again burying herself into her work. Misato wanted to move, but felt her legs turn to total jelly. “Come for me... I want to hear you.”

“Ritsuko...”

“Let me taste you come.”

Misato nearly convulsed above her, lurched over her waist and her hands darting for honey-yellow hair. Her fingers threaded around Ritsuko’s crown, holding her steady as she barrelled into climax. “Just like that,” she cursed. “Right there, Ritsuko... _Fuck_! I’m coming! R-Ritsuko!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, feeling it closing in around her. Between her legs she was helpless against her own body as her lover pushed her further onward, denying her any sense of pause or non-gratification. With Ritsuko still between her legs, Katsuragi tensed and surrendered into orgasm, feeling it rush through her like a forbidden thing. Kaji quickly flashed through her memory, like setting him on fire as she came into Ritsuko’s mouth, letting her taste what wetness followed or remained. Her hand slipped and she lost balance momentarily, but climax took her like darkness.

The fire in her mind continued to burn at Kaji, at Gendo, even Shinji and Asuka. Misato felt like she didn’t care, even if that was a lie too.

The sound of the copter returned her to the balcony after a haphazard transcendence, Ritsuko wiping away at her mouth with fingers and tasting them after. Misato still wasn’t tired, and she could certainly tell, neither was Akagi.

“Ritsuko...”

“Everything okay, Katsuragi?”

Was it? Was everything okay? Misato doubted whether she could even know what was and what wasn’t. She couldn’t even come with Ritsuko eating her out without setting a match to a memory of sleeping with Kaji, or killing for Gendo Ikari. All that was in front of her was Ritsuko Akagi – Misato didn’t want to know about anything else. She stood up, her legs still soft and unstable. Misato reached for her partner, Ritsuko already moving to catch her and hold her steady. No, everything was not okay; but Misato didn’t care for it to be. What was really on her mind? Sleeping with Ritsuko again.

“I want you to fuck me again, Ritsuko. Just... Fuck me again... I don’t want to go bad to sleep tonight...”


	2. Sunday/Monday I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woken from her sleep again, Misato learns of a heartbreaking report from the remains of Antarctica - a locker of her father's possessions have been found by NERV and are to return to the GeoFront. Refusing Fuyutsuki's advice to oversee the finding of the locker, Misato spirals into a mental battle with herself. Still feeling tormented by decisions she took with Kaji and sleeping with him, her thoughts turn to Doctor Akagi, and she leaves her apartment in the early morning to go to her. Shinji and Asuka react poorly, but Misato knows what she wants and hopes it's what she needs - more sex with Ritsuko...

The phone woke her up.

“Katsuragi,” Misato spoke plainly, falling into the snare-like trap of militant protocol. The dead air of the other line made her skin crawl momentarily, sweat beading down the side of her face from the chaos of her dream. Details of it fled her mind like cockroaches from torchlight.

“Deputy Commander Fuyutsuki for you, ma’am,” Makoto reported equally as plainly from the other end of the line. He’d be in the situation room of the GeoFront, the middle operator between Ibuki and Aoba with both of the older officers at the pinnacle of the pyramid system adopted by the combat information centre.

Misato could see it in her mind’s eye when she closed hers, holding herself by her forehead and struggling as her dream slipped between the cracks of her psyche. It was of Doctor Akagi – no, of Kaji... Or maybe even her father again. He would have been hauling her almost dead body to an evacuation tube at the South Pole, the gale force of nuclear fallout ripping everything apart, with her chest nearly split open from a collision with the broken end of a steel foundation beam from one of the prefabs. Some kind of metaphysical hot poker split her skull, injecting a bespoke pain into her body and making her flesh feel like it was melting into her hands. Her father slipped from Misato’s fingers, Kaji walking off into darkness along with his visage and the scenic memory of the first airlift to the GeoFront made a stamping remark into her recollection as Makoto awaited her reply.

She looked to the digital red of her alarm clock’s interface and saw the time. Her mental and physical pain turned to steam off of her skin, whatever had caused it, this pain was an illusion. But what wasn’t nowadays? Nothing felt as real as it used to. Misato heaved herself upward, shaking the sheets of bedding off of her semi-naked form; quickly she rolled her neck joints around her collarbone and pulled off the black tank top she slept in. As usual her slightly larger than a single bed was empty aside from herself, as her left hand raked across the lean latter portion where she never turned over, flashes of Ritsuko Akagi consumed her waking thoughts.

“Does he even know what time it is, Makoto?” Misato asked with a sigh, heaving and falling into a hunched frame with her bare legs spreading and tossing the sheets off of them too.

“Yes, Major Katsuragi. The Deputy Commander wishes you to return to the GeoFront ahead of your rotation back tomorrow...”

“It’s three in the morning.”

There was a switch, Makoto’s breathe and calmly voice abruptly turning off and the stiff decorum of Fuyutsuki immediately giving himself away. Katsuragi could tell it was him on the line before he started speaking. “Misato...”

“Kouzou, it’s three in the morning; what’s the problem?” She asked, knowing there wasn’t one – if an Angel had been detected either in the atmosphere or near the city, she’d know about it long before the talking heads of the NERV leadership could decide to phone her. Nothing else was transpiring as far as she was in the loop of. Shinji was in his bed, Asuka in hers. As far as Katsuragi’s immediate responsibilities, nothing was out of the ordinary, even wrong.

So why had Fuyutsuki not only used her first name, but also sounded so grave as he spoke it? The Deputy Commander was older than Commander Ikari, substantially so, and Misato was aware that the older man had known Gendo’s wife and Shinji’s mother. That was how he ever became so embroiled in NERV – it was all on the account of Yui Ikari. Kouzou speaking to Misato now reminded her of how he had sounded eulogising her; she had seen the tapes.

“We believe we’ve found something of your father's, Misato – retrieval is bringing it in as we speak, but Commander Ikari thought it would be better for you to come here and take a look at it through video feed.”

Misato’s hand cramped around the telephone, gripping it now in both of her palms and holding it up to her ear with cautious but also desperate intent – whatever had come before this in her mind was totally wiped. Her dream was pointless, whoever had been walking through it. “Is it... Is it his body?” She dared to ask, her pain now very much not an illusion.

There was another pause, of which tried to murder her, the sheets of the bed dying between her semi-naked legs as she hunched. “Negative,” Fuyutsuki responded like a machine. “We believe it to be some of his possessions from the Antarctic base... Some photographs... What appears to be his journal. Misato, the Commander and I both believe the operation would find out better if you returned to the GeoFront.”

Yes, it would be better – Misato remembered loosely what words were in that journal of her father’s. He often didn’t shut up about what he was writing, what he was working on, even with her down there with him in the Pole. When the nuclear-level blast eradicated the ice masses, destroyed the base and killed nearly everyone there; she didn’t think there would be anything left. But she could tell Fuyutsuki almost exactly what was even in the casket if they’d found the whole thing and not just his belongings ever floating in the ocean created from the melted continent or stuck on one of the tiny remaining land masses. There would be his footlocker if it had survived; inside was a photograph of him, Misato and her mother along with the journal, more photographs of Misato around the Antarctic base and some from before. Finally there would be another crucifix. Doctor Katsuragi had been rather obsessed with the iconography before the blast, and it was why she always wore one with her slick and sleeveless black dress and rose-red jacket.

“I don’t need to see it by video, Kouzou... I know what’s in there.”

“Are you sure, Major Katsuragi?” No more ‘Misato’. Fuyutsuki immediately flipped, probably to do with Gendo near him. It was as if Misato could smell Commander Ikari even from that far underground and away from her menial apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo-III.

“I am, Fuyutsuki,” she rectified, trying to contain herself. Misato pulled on the sheets and dragged them closer to her torso, imagining being the body warmth and slick torso of Ritsuko Akagi. Her mind flipped back to the balcony barely less than twenty-four hours ago, the smell of cigarettes and sex on the pair of them. “Is... Doctor Akagi on site right now?”

Another pause, followed by a sigh. Did either of them think that their relationship had ever been a secret? If all knew about her and Kaji for as long as they were fucking, it was even more obvious to them that she was now sleeping with Ritsuko. Misato could feel Ibuki glaring at her, even if she wasn’t. Maybe Ritsuko was sleeping with Maya too, and just hadn’t said anything, but Misato doubted the promiscuity of her taller and older lover. Akagi didn’t strike her before as a woman who held her commitment in low regard, and since being and working with her again within NERV proper, Katsuragi had seen a side of the doctor that would only mean to promote her magnanimous devotion. Just thinking about her now, regardless of the sex they had both been enjoying in recent days and weeks, Misato felt her body ache for contact with the blonde doctor. She tossed a little in her bed and in her skin, her legs gracing together and feigning the sensations of sleeping with Ritsuko. She could see the glimmer of the reflective lens of Akagi’s glasses catching the moonlight from the balcony, the feeling of her lips against the inside of her thighs, and the sultry words they’d exchanged. Misato had been around her for so long now, she could mimic the woman’s voice in the deeper corners of her mind, tricking her ears.

_"I’m sorry if I woke you.”_

_“I want you to put your wet, experienced tongue between my thighs...”_

Misato caught herself before she took a left turn to somewhere she could not return. The darkness of her bedroom consumed her, gently keeping her in her own head and on the bedding. Alone, it felt like a curse, akin to her illusory pain and that hot poker digging its way through her skull – her sweat had dried on her forehead and against her temples but she could remember more and more of her dream. It hadn’t been her father or Kaji, or maybe it had been, but she had definitely been sleeping with Ritsuko again.

“Doctor Akagi it set to return to the GeoFront tomorrow, at the same time as yourself and all EVA Unit pilots. Commander Ikari would like to begin with another routine test.”

“Then I’ll return tomorrow, Fuyutsuki,” Katsuragi told him matter-of-factly, reality slipping through her fingers and swelling all around her like a strong chord from an electric guitar ripping through its very fabric. “That’s my final decision.” She put the phone down before he could even respond, sitting up again and looking to the dark and faded red of her jacket and the slick of her dress tossed over the door of her closet.

They called to her, and she to them, nothing but Akagi on her mind. Deep down, she knew she didn’t, but Misato told herself she needed it, needed it like her life depended on it. If anything, maybe she would get back to sleep with Akagi next to her.

“M-Miss Misato?”

“Shinji?” She called from the space between her bed and the wall, slipping into her dress and pulling up the zipper, about to reach for her jacket and the crucifix chain tossed atop the chest of drawers. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you...”

“Is everything okay, Miss Misato?” The timid fourteen year-old asked, fidgeting with and gripping his wrists nervously. His eyes reflected light coming in through her window like they were made of cool and sapphire water – his complexion equally as cool and soft and gentle. It was incredible that the boy could pilot his EVA Unit, and still appear like this even to Major Katsuragi. She was his legal guardian and he, in an elongated way, her supreme protector. “You seem a little rattled.”

“Yeah!” Asuka yelled from what sounded like the doorway to her own room. If Shinji Ikari never wanted acknowledgement of his skill and position as the pilot of EVA Unit-01, then Asuka would never allow anyone to forget the same about her with EVA Unit-02. “And it woke me up!”

Misato reached for her jacket, shrugging herself into it and moving past Shinji into the living and kitchen area – she grabbed her keys from the bowl on the counter and almost didn’t acknowledge the redhead as she walked out in her pyjamas, more than a little ticked at how she’d been woken up. Shinji didn’t say anything as he watched Katsuragi move, almost as if he was stuck in disbelief. Both of the fourteen year-olds checked the numerous clocks throughout the rooms, noting the time; Shinji dismayed at the group of threes all staring him back down. “You’re going out _now_?” Asuka spoke for him.

“Miss Misato?” Shinji echoed as she hastily reached around for more.

“It’s Kaji! Isn’t it!” Asuka near screamed, stepping further into the living room. “You’re going to see him aren’t you! Because you can’t keep your damn hands off of him, can you Katsuragi?!”

The major kept calm, the memories of her interludes with the former partner infecting not only her mind but her decision making. She tried to override them, override herself and think only of what her body was already craving – Ritsuko. Her body was aching but not for Kaji like Asuka was insinuating. She was near desperate for Doctor Akagi instead, her fingers twitching with the touch-memory of the blonde’s body. Her curves graced the sensations of her palms, the hardy angles of her waistline and the tensile, lean athleticism of her upper body.

Misato’s lips were nearly watering over her fantasies of Ritsuko.

“Just admit it, Misato!” Asuka called again, pointing towards the now stoic major. “This is just a late night booty call before you and Kaji both go back to work tomorrow.”

Katsuragi paused completely, turning and eying the redhead and all her folly with eyes like a prepared bull, a rampaging force of nature ready to unleash itself due to the stressors and exacerbations of the last few minutes. But Misato kept her calm, knowing that as horrible and as crushed as she felt right now, Asuka was still a sort of time bomb that could theoretically go off at any point. Katsuragi knew her file, knew her life, it was the reason she had instantly taken the young girl into her apartment despite already having Shinji. She would not be the one to destroy Langley Soryu.

“That’s enough, Asuka. You’re both to report to the GeoFront tomorrow after school, unless in case of an alert...”

“But, but... Where are you going Miss Misato?” Shinji called after her as she made for the door.

She left the living space and meandered around the younger boy to move to the hall, doing her best to completely blank and ignore the stunned presence of Asuka, having put her in her place. She was a fourteen year-old and heavily confused girl, especially when it came to her former mentor and crush. Katsuragi still felt like shit whenever she felt the need to treat her as badly as an adult. She didn’t acknowledge Shinji as she unlocked the door and stepped over its threshold.

“I can’t sleep right now, Shinji. You two go back to bed; I think I need a drive...”

* * *

She was thankful to have the carphone as she pulled the stick into fourth gear and trailblazed around the outskirts ringroad. The highways of Tokyo-III were still alive in the centre of the city, she’d seen them last night with the other-worldly helicopter searching the scattered skylines. But out here, near the onramps to the mountain freeways sprawling into the sparse rest of Japan (of which dual carriageways led to and fro between Tokyo-II and the original; Misato had seen the former but never the latter). She knew Ritsuko had seen a lot more of Japan than her, going everywhere as her mother’s protégé and being groomed to replace her by Commander Ikari. In the back of Misato’s mind everything was slower – she could still feel herself burning inside with anxiety over the mental image of her father’ footlocker. She was there with him the last time he had stuffed the rest of his case notes and one last picture inside of it in the morning. By the howling midnight the whole plane had been levelled into near nothing but new ocean water, creating another large body of water at the very south of the globe. All that remained of the Antarctic continent were scattered spokes of ice through the new ocean, like silent and standing graves for every human that had perished. Misato remembered the violent thrashing of the waves tossing her back to as she woke in the escape tube. She’d felt like a baby, at most a child and so utterly helpless as the whole world almost ended.

Her stallion rattled in her hands, the steering wheel loose in her grasp. Katsuragi pulled the left lapel of her incredible jacket over her chest, her heeled feet digging into the throttle. It was so quiet she became fascinated on breaking the speed limit and flying through one of the mountain tunnels toward the city. Ritsuko lived on the other side. Misato paused before she dialled, wondering if Akagi would still be up, and then remembered how little her partner slept anyway. Then her mind took another swerve, into last night. She remembered the feeling of the cold glass under her back. She was lying on the balcony counter, her legs totally spread as if she were to straddle, with Akagi’s head between them, enjoying her taste.

It stirred her to say the least. The red of her lover’s lipstick still no doubt gently tinting the tender spaces of her thighs and hidden sex. Her memories unravelled together, side by side as she focused on the old life with her father and then the incredible ecstasy she felt from being with Ritsuko.

Her hands and feet reacted to her body’s wishes, bringing the stallion down to a relatively cool slow in the mountain tunnel. Ritsuko couldn’t sleep either, Misato felt it as she dialled relatively quickly, her fingers destined for Akagi’s home.

“Hey,” the doctor’s voice came through, calm and matriarchal, like the perfect partner. Her voice, already, was consoling and gentle, polar opposite to Misato as she continued to drive down the tunnel and ringroad headed for her. “Can’t sleep again? I heard from HQ. Is everything okay?”

“I’m...”

She didn’t want to outright lie; already Misato could feel the truth wanting to override her thoughts and admit to her partner that she was still shaken up from events even prior to last night. The news of her father coming to the forefront, the way Fuyutsuki had told her about it, and still Kaji; all of it was beginning to bubble over – sleep was completely forsaken now, especially when considering it without Ritsuko. Misato knew what she wanted and hoped it was the same as what she needed – Ritsuko taking control of her again. She bit her lip.

“Misato?” Akagi spoke, a greater modicum of concern in her cry and still overwhelmed with feminine solidarity. The strongest part of Ritsuko was her womanhood, by whichever motion one defined it. She was everything Misato could think of in a woman and more, always seemingly the best parts of it. “Misato, do you need to come over?”

“Let’s go for a drive, Ritsuko... It’s late and I want to see the city like this – Can I come and pick you up?”

“Katsuragi. You haven’t been drinking have you? I know you when you’re at home...”

“Lighten up, okay? I’m completely sober.”

“Okay, a drive... sounds nice,” Akagi settled, the concern in her tone mellowing back into the soft compassion and slight undertone of playful control she’d exhibited with the younger major in her arms and on her lap against the balcony, both of them close to naked. “Then you can stay the night at my place again; Shinji and Asuka will be fine. They’re capable kids.” There was a pause, a beat between the pair of them where each knew the other was contemplating how much they had already asked and put upon the pair of them, even Rei as well. And they would continue, knowing that whatever horrors the three encountered as EVA pilots, it was nothing opposed to what could happen if a Third Impact occurred. Misato could attest, knowing she would never allow the event to happen, not again. “Misato?” Ritsuko asked again, still playful. “Is there anything I should bring?”

A breath, a decision, Misato’s chest convulsed into butterflies, the air sparked with a faint trickle of beautiful electricity all of her own making. She knew what she wanted, and was determined to make it what she needed, one way or another – Kaji needed to fully vanish from her mind, if she was ever going to make a start at moving on with her life. Her father and Kaji both needed to disappear.

“Please... You know what it is.”

Ritsuko hummed her primal approval, fully on board. “I’ll wait for you in the parking lot.” And it was sealed, Misato feeling a knot in her throat but a smile on her lips, still thinking of Akagi’s hands all over the naked lower half of her body – maybe it was instinct that had made her reach for the black slip of a dress she always wore with her jacket. But Misato knew she desperately wanted Ritsuko.

She wanted the doctor to fuck her on the hood of her car, or even in the back. Anything to get the torment from her head and make her forget how much she couldn’t sleep already. The lights turned to out of focus specs up and down the freeway, feeding into Tokyo-III proper and Misato clenched her legs together with a fantasy spinning through her head. Ritsuko’s appendage called to between her thighs.


	3. Sunday/Monday II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I struggled with this one because I think I wrote it at a bad time. But nevertheless, I finally arrived at a good conclusion and am happy with the chapter over all.

_A memory – the United Nations Security Council Summit, during which Commander Ikari puts forth his initiative for Angel Defensive Measures. It is the first time Misato Katsuragi and Ritsuko Akagi meet under the umbrella of NERV._

“Misato Katsuragi, right?”

The blonde doctor asks from behind the brim of a martini glass, her eyes thinner than most, her lips immediate and noticeable. They’re almost blood red, with the brightness of a dew-covered berry and something concealed behind them, a secret or a momentary lapse in judgement she wants to make tonight. The way she carries herself is unstoppable, her hips like weapons, her broad and bare shoulders and arms like sword, immaculate and like nothing seen before.

She’s all smoke and mirrors like this, her lime-green visage melding fairly violently with the sheer brightness of her vibrant blonde hair. It’s hard to know where to look at all – her lips, her hips, her fingers around that martini glass like a promise, or her chest. She’s practically naked around the chest if not for the cut of her dress concealing her bosom with a wide parting between them. Doctor Akagi, the only woman bold enough not to wear anything under the dress.

“You must be Doctor Ritsuko Akagi,” I speak, the words quick if not a little hurried to begin with. Even given how subtle it had been, she must have noticed the staring between the brim of the martini glass (which I already wanted to be), and her magnificent waist.

“You helped develop the Magi supercomputers that control the GeoFront,” I continue, offering her my own hand, which she takes and I’m all butterflies instantly.

Most if not all in the party hall knows who she is, as well as Commander Ikari and his second. But Ritsuko’s a woman, more of a legend than both her superiors and with not even half the recognition from the masses around from the United Nations Security Council. I, of course, am out my own depth regardless, but Ritsuko isn’t. And yet they still don’t see her like she deserves. Akagi, however, looks to the side at the mention of the Magi supercomputer systems, as if she is ashamed of them, or something about them hits her relatively harshly. Misery seems to adore company; Ritsuko stiffly empties the last dregs from the bottom of the martini glass and sets it gently on the cloth-covered table as the rest of the party continues in the background almost like a machine. A lot of men talking and boasting to each other; there is not much difference with the inhuman.

“I’m afraid that’s not entirely accurate, but I do maintain them now. And I wouldn’t say they control the GeoFront...” Her voice is just as striking as her lipstick, her eyes deep and mellow to Misato’s glance. She almost can’t look away, and neither can I from her.

We’re both to work together – technological lead and personnel lead, both sub-commanders underneath Commander Gendo Ikari and Deputy Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki. Both of the men are around somewhere (the former was most likely trying to secure even more funding for NERV), Ikari stoic as always and anti-social apart from meeting with the higher-ups. He talks to the side of the party filled with UN diplomats, delegates and other dignitaries from in and outside of Japan, with Fuyutsuki mostly the same, only moreover acting like a liaison or an aide to Gendo himself. Their positions are easily spotted through the gaps in the other party goers still returning and collecting more glasses of alcohol.

But then Ritsuko steals all attention again, stepping closer without the confidante of her martini, and again I can’t take my eyes off of her.

Akagi holds herself tightly; her body covered in that cool and suave lime-green dress with pants instead of a gown. She looks as if she would never suit a skirt, only a pencil skirt if she had to, with something always covering her legs like this – they’re incredibly long, longer still in the heels she wears. She’s a full head taller than most like this. The effect she has brings an aura of frozen instability over someone. She snaps all attention to her breast for a moment as it comes closer; a wide parting hangs in the middle at the chest. Her arms are completely exposed, yet she stuffs her slender fingers and hands into the pockets of her dress pants, that broadness of her shoulders almost delightfully imposing as she comes closer. The dress, the semi-nakedness; she handles all that and herself with only strength, like she’s keeping a critical secret hidden from the rest of her party. Next to anyone else, Doctor Akagi appears so out of this league.

The smile she flashes catches the light at an incredible angle, amplifying that scarlet red almost like blood or some beautiful and yet forbidden fruit. “What brings you to NERV?” She asks. I can tell she mirrored my observations of her body and dress with her own, considering not what I was wearing or how tall I was, how impersonal I could be against the wall like this near the edges of the party. No, she considered where I was looking to begin with – she sizes me up.

“You first,” Akagi demands, pulling us both drinks from a wandering tender – it’s not martini this time, but sparkling wine, something incredible European or American. “Come on, Captain. It _is_ ‘Captain’, right?” I hum the affirmative. “NERV – Why, and why now? We’re going to be working closely together if Commander Ikari’s initiative lands with the other Security Council members anyway...”

“It will,” I tell her nonchalantly before we clink our classes together and sip. It’s hard not to look at her the whole time. “And why don’t you go first?” I bite back, a little glee masking my voice.

“My mother,” Akagi confesses without my further prodding at all. “She built the Magi, each of them made after a certain aspect of her she and many others admired, even Commander Ikari...” Her eyes circle the brim and the contents of the glass as they settle again and she remembers her mother. It’s heavy, and with feeling, something that I find kinship in immediately. Already there’s a lot that we share in common, especially the way she looks into her glass.

I’ve looked that way before.

“After she died, I merely wanted to remain close to her work, and that turned out to be NERV,” Ritsuko continues, her eyes pulling up just to look somewhere else. “The Commander and I had both lost a woman close to us; I think that may have been why he approached me to stay...”

“He sounds like a good man...”

“I don’t know if I would go that far,” she counters, something deeper within. “But he certainly takes anything about the Angels to heart. What about you, Katsuragi?”

“I suppose I just wanted to make sure the Angels don’t get the chance to make another Antarctica happen,” I tell her, it all coming easier and faster than I imagined it could. I look down into the glass and then up again, finding my own reflection in the small bowl of her wine glass. It’s getting low, and I already want to ask Ritsuko for another, considering the doctor doesn’t even have a drink to begin with.

Akagi’s eyes flash down to see her own glass again, and then up as both of our glances meet once again, the other sending secret messages through the windows of her eyes. Understanding touched me, before Akagi even said anything at all. Already with just the pleasantries of introductions and the trickles of a first conversation, I can sense something about the slightly taller doctor. Her shoulders are still so broad, her hands in the pockets of the outfit, looking for her face again, I can see the delightful beauty mark near her left eye. She doesn’t know truly where she wants to look – the blatant and near naked space in the centre of her chest, parting her breasts almost as an ornament is almost too much for me.

“You lost family in the Second Impact?” Akagi asks, her tone taking a softer direction as she flinches, not knowing what she had stumbled onto.

“I was there,” I correct her, recalling the details like a fresh wound. “I was with my father...”

“Doctor Katsuragi, of course...”

“He put me into an emergency life support escape module and the next thing I knew, I was trashing against the waves of a new ocean with a pretty big gash in the side of my chest... I still have the scars.

Ritsuko Akagi’s touch graces my wrist. “We all have scars; some can be beautiful in time.”

* * *

Misato gently moaned against Ritsuko’s lips, their mouths totally entangled and preoccupied with the other; the former’s breaths came out like a warm flame creating an erotic mist between them both as they leaned against the hood. The stallion was asleep, serving as bedrock for them as they held each other against his front, Misato not wanting to feel anything but Ritsuko at this point – the first time they met spiralled around her cortex on repeat as they blissfully made out. Like always, Akagi tasted incredible, her flavour a mixture of scented lipstick and the dregs of cigarettes. It was beautiful on her lips just to make Katsuragi feel something profound. Her body felt a little numb already.

She could tell she was blushing, her mind torn but focused on Ritsuko as she held her waist tenderly. “Thank you...”

“For what?” Akagi retorted, her slender and matriarchal hands holding her partner softly, one cupping her cheek and sensing her turmoil hidden within.

This was a different Misato than the one Ritsuko had left the same morning, something was bubbling to the surface and she seemed to desperately want it to be submerged completely within herself. In less than another second, Katsuragi pulled Akagi much closer, stealing at her hips and then pulling at the lapels in her jacket (for once she wasn’t in her lab coat or even a dressing gown). Misato was clawing and pawing at her for more kisses, sweet exchanges of need, both hot and deserved. Ritsuko was happy to provide, asking no further questions for a moment as Misato’s chest ruptured a little against her own, breaking for a moment as she craved her partner’s proudly feminine touch and sapphic aura. Ritsuko’s jacket collar was her main target, the determination and need in Misato’s fingers crumpling the otherwise neat fabric of the doctor’s clothes nearly palpable even as the cool spring night air blew over her shoulders and swept her purple hair to brush Ritsuko’s cheeks.

She smelled of a mix of alcohol dregs, whatever the woman had had for dinner with those kids and the blessings of floral blossom and coconut in her shimmering purple locks. The wind piped up a little more, fully trying to blow the major into Akagi fully. The doctor wrapped her arms around her partner, keeping Katsuragi steady.

It forced their kisses to cease momentarily. Ritsuko still held on tight, keeping Misato close and reminding her with her fully and willing body that she wasn’t alone, and nothing had to happen that she didn’t want. Smelling that blend of fragrance again, Akagi was taken aback, stopped a little before her own want could get the better of her.

Misato’s eyes opened before her lover’s, and they caught each other in a moment of reserved consultation. Suddenly their inner monologues, their private thoughts were instinctively spilt before the other, letting the other know what they were thinking momentarily. Katsuragi broke a little bit, her mind swirling and emptying the longer she was wrapped up in Ritsuko’s charming and powerful presence – just then, Akagi’s response mellowed, and her face took the shape of a calmed and pining emotive sequence that made Misato’s chest swell with romanticism. She blushed incredibly at Akagi, her body’s reaction to the slightly older lesbian’s emotive and physical charm uncontrollable. She couldn’t stop blushing before long, her hands trembling as they left Ritsuko’s collar, and they continued to talk in conflicting silence apart from the wind and the sounds of their hearts.

The major didn’t know what to do with her hands next, her cheeks still nearly as red as her jacket and her emotions still locked in combat with each other. She was still opened in strife, those conflicting memories of her father and then Kaji trying to take control of her competence, but then Ritsuko was right in front of her, her mellow and beautiful eyes inquisitive enough to help her. She took Misato’s hand gently, holding her by the wrist and taking her down. With the other she hoisted the hem of her slightly flocked top and waited for a response.

There was the sense she would protest, but after a split-second to think about it, Misato relaxed again and let go a little bit more to Ritsuko and the moment. Her head swirled like a swerve in the stallion before landing again with a sort of crash. All before her was Ritsuko again, her reserves opening and her form on offer to her partner. Misato was head over heels for her shape.

“You don’t really have to...”

“No,” Misato caught herself speaking with a slightly heavier tone, her empathy overridden by a growing hunger for her Ritsuko. Her pupils dilated and fluctuated, the iris tightening with a hyper focus before she pulled herself closer to Akagi again. “You know I want you, Ritsuko. You know I want this...”

Their lips were denied by a breath’s width on account of Akagi suspending them on the cusp of another ravenous kiss. She held her lover’s fingers to her skin, feeling the ripples of her rib cage under her flesh, the tips close enough to register the underneath of her bosom.

“Where do you want me?”

Misato felt it – the hard protrusion under the film of her lover’s pantyhose suddenly making contact with the slim inner dimensions of her own thighs. Her eyes popped with realisation for just a split second as she connected the dots and found herself wanting. Ritsuko took change in place of her absent response and pulled her tough closer to the circumference of her right breast, letting Katsuragi grip her with a full cupping hand. Misato was reactive beyond belief, the exchange suddenly awakening a need within her that was separated from the strife of the phone call, something profound in her oceanic head space.

Oddly enough, this was clarity; this was intense and raw refracted simplicity. Misato knew what to do here, knew what she wanted and Ritsuko was the perfect tamer to her welling hunger. Her breast in a groping hand near instantly made the doctor push forward again all the more.

With one hand occupied at her lover’s chest, Misato found her gall, backed up by her want of the blonde doctor. She pressed the inside of her thigh harder against the protrusion in the centre of her lover’s form, her free hand moved instantly as Ritsuko pinned her to the car hood with both of her own hands. In a flurry her top lifted almost itself, revealing her naked chest for Misato to gawp over. And while she did, Akagi seized her all at once. The wind picked up for a moment, almost as if it was amplifying the serene intensity sweeping over both of them; it was a spectre surrounding them as Misato let go and fell back, knowing Ritsuko was handling her.

Her hand finally made contact with the protrusion – Ritsuko’s shaft under her pantyhose was stuff and yet gently soft to the tough, firm and made of a silica material, cloaked in her stocking as she reached for Misato’s dress, gently managing to unzip her down the side. A far off howl let them both know they weren’t alone, and this was calm, safe. Katsuragi winced at Ritsuko’s touch, letting her kiss tenderly the exposed flesh of her neck under the collar of her bright red jacket.

“You’re... you’re wearing it...” Misato squirmed quietly, her hand still stroking tenderly over the few layers protecting Ritsuko’s faux member.

“You asked me to,” Akagi responded, nipping at the other woman’s neck in her matriarchal way, wearing her strong sense of emboldened femininity on her sleeves and lightly kissing her way around Misato’s body.

The latter gave a swift pull on the hem of Ritsuko’s pencil skirt, still fawning and pawing at her semi-naked breasts loosely contained in their silken confines. The gentle contact of body parts against the firm hood of the car created an irregular pattern of bending and tilting metal. It wasn’t meant for this, and they were mostly playing about, but Misato wanted it here, over the hood of her vehicle on some random hillside seclusion. She hummed as Ritsuko returned to her lips for another kiss of perfection, the blonde’s tongue sneaking its own flutter of contact, sensing that warm wetness to be mirrored down below. Misato tasted just the same, and relished in the polar, the flavour of cigarettes staining the interior of her lover’s mouth.

The smoke that was Ritsuko’s warm and even hotter affection nearly smothered the major, promising the sweet relief of choking her as the doctor’s flavour passed down her throat. Their hands continued their individual rituals – Ritsuko’s busying themselves trying to get Misato to at least some level of undress while the purple-haired personnel lead near obsessed over the silica mound creating a rigid presence under her lover’s clothes. She wanted to rip a hole in those erotic stockings of Akagi’s and release her false need against her thighs.

“You seem pretty relieved that I’m wearing it,” Ritsuko whispered, her lips just gracing contact with her lover’s, moving down to her chin as she toyed with her bottom lip. The zipper had relinquished itself ages ago, but Akagi was lightly, subtle and took her time. “I wonder why that is, Misato...”

“Is this some kinds of empathy test? I thought,” she gasped, her breaths hitching as Akagi’s iron grip overtook her waistline and her dress came apart a little around her midriff. “Ritsuko...” She moaned with hot and wet lips and yelps as Akagi further distracted her.

“Maybe we’ve spoken enough...”

“I guess – Ri-Ritsuko... _Oh_ ,” another hitch in her breath took a hold of her like a swift gust up her dress, brushing cool all over every line of her body’s natural contouring. Ritsuko’s hands turned dominant on the flip of a coin and she was leaning over Katsuragi suddenly, their legs beginning to entangle as they had done when sleeping together. Whatever thoughts they had going on leaked out of their ears like wasted soup – Ritsuko still purely focused as she came into her own. Misato’s massaging hands around her instrument reminding her of how she felt with it as part of her.

Her womanhood enveloped the presence of the anomaly between her thighs, and turned it into something else. She felt powerful like this, especially given how her meeker partner couldn’t take her hands away from it. With her dress falling open and revealing her more naked form, Misato became emboldened to have it, with Ritsuko happy to give.

“Tell me you want it, Misato,” Akagi spoke softly but certainly more dominant than before.

One hand on Katsuragi’s hips tensed, holding her there like a set of handlebars. With the other she began to open the major like a gift-wrapped present, peeling her sleek black slip from over her bodice to let her feel the cold night’s air again like had done on the balcony. Misato moaned again to the side, the nape of her neck surrendered to Akagi and her eager teeth. Ritsuko kissed her veins, reminding her sweetly of how the blonde savoured her taste with each nibble of her slender flesh. Misato meekly squirmed against the presence of the doctor’s teeth at her skin, wincing again and releasing a pent up moan.

" _Oh, Ritsuko_...” She practically sang.

Another bite later, Akagi kissed her jaw, heading towards the ear as her hands continued their precious work. To the blonde, it was like handling one of the Magi nodes – her incredible machines in the GeoFront and the curves of her gorgeous lover overlapping. She would often fall into this trap in reverse; every time Ritsuko had to work on her marvellous machines, she would feel Misato at her fingertips, wires and conduits sparking the sensations of running her hands and fingers all over the purple-haired major’s naked form like this. The dress had already fallen apart, and Ritsuko was beginning to fall into a leery daydream as she focused on the lines and flowing contours of her lover’s delicate but able figure. All over again, Ritsuko fell in love with her partner, reminded just how attracted she truly was, despite the flaws they both buried within themselves.

“Tell me how you want it, Misato,” Akagi coaxed, her tongue tripping over the contouring of Misato’s jaw en route to mark her between the ear lobe and her throat again. “My fingers are here,” she directed, looking down with her lover to note the positioning of her hand.

Ritsuko’s fingers hesitated near the curve of Misato’s hips, passing between them in a taunting band around her midriff. Their destination was either up towards the silk of Misato’s bra, no doubt to unclip her at the front, or to sink further down and visit her welling need and darling clit.

“Should they move up or down?”

“Neither,” Misato countered, heaving with her body to force Ritsuko off of her. They stood parallel with the major leaning on the hood of the care, her dress opened completely and her jacket almost falling off of her. Her hands claimed Ritsuko’s, fierce fire in her otherwise darling eyes. She wanted to destroy Kaji utterly in her mind – she could tell how wet she already was given the protruding outlines of her lover’s member, and seeing it again reminded her how badly she wanted it without regret. “I want you Ritsuko... I want you to really fuck me this time...” She near demanded, melting when Ritsuko claimed her in another molten kiss.

They were both hot enough, both wanting the other, and Misato knew she had thought for too long tonight. She didn’t want to think any further.

Ritsuko gripping her wrists and pinning her to the hood felt like that night at the UN Security Summit, meeting her really for the first time; all Misato could remember was her bright red lips around the brim of her martini glass, and how they were for the most part the only two women at the party who weren’t really working. She’d wanted Ritsuko for all the time between then and now, and couldn’t fathom why she had let so many men walk into her life just to remind her of her father.

Akagi’s fingers graced her side as her stiff protrusion fell between the major’s thighs. Breaking form immediately, the doctor leaned over her, kissing her neck as the firm and false cockhead of her womanhood pressed to Misato’s sex, forcing her to release a violent and wanton moan, almost like it had already penetrated her. She didn’t realise how much she’d wanted this sensation against her folds from Ritsuko specifically. The smooth curve of her head pressing into the wet and beading craving of her own need stirred something in Misato halfway between hesitancy and willingness. She almost cried in an attempt to keep the idea of Kaji far from her mind. She focused on Ritsuko, her hands on her hips and one of the tracing the space of her body where Misato knew her scars were.

“How does it feel?” She heard Ritsuko asked, her own head resting over her hands on the cold metal of the hood. “When I touch it?”

Misato had to take a breath, still needing her lover’s cock as well as her touch. “It feels good when you touch it...”

“Relax for me,” Ritsuko breathed, kissing her lover’s lips gently again, their moment lingering as the doctor bucked her hips and moved her body. Misato’s body clenched, her surprise taking her aback as she gasped again into her kiss. She practically flew off of the car hood as she felt Ritsuko enter her desire, her core jolting her deeply while Akagi’s hands reacted indulgently – they clawed for Misato’s naked chest, relishing her plumpness as they embraced.

“ _Ritsuko,_ ” Misato moaned, her forehead against her lover’s while their rhythm took shape.

The sensations from her sex sent Katsuragi flying to the moon, her lust tapped like a precious resource as they pulled each other closer. The presence between her folds was sharper, fuller and much harder than the last time she’d felt it, but it was Ritsuko, and it made her feel incredible, near empowered. Holding Akagi like this, and her returning the close embrace was heavenly, the wind swirling around them with the backdrop of Tokyo-III’s natural ambiance lulling them behind. Akagi nipped at her lover’s lip once again for a quick peck, her hips bucking in a quick routine. Everything picked up in pace; the smooth but impactful sounds of Ritsuko’s front making contact with Misato’s rump drove them both to a palpable haze, the latter almost dizzy with her relief finally getting enough. She, however, couldn’t achieve that in such a small amount of time. Misato needed Ritsuko close at all times, forgetting everything else she could and focusing on just this between them, in the rugged exposure of the outside again, more than the balcony. It created a sensual rush, Ritsuko moreover ignoring it and focusing on the swirling and attentive pleasure circling in Katsuragi’s vision. The gleam of her purple hair glistened in the gentle spew of the moonlight, and she still had that familiar smell that inspired Akagi to smile and give into her sensual ecstasy. It drove her pace to quicken again, but the blonde soon found herself slowing, mellowing out.

She pleasured her needing lover with long and beautiful strokes, the far off sensation of filling her up on the tip of her notions, barred by the toy inside of each of them. Ritsuko didn’t own one with straps, favouring the closeness if not the awkwardness of something they could roughly share. It’s gentle and harmonious vibrations created a small sense of welling pleasure for her at the same time as Misato, and they both found themselves soon moaning and breathing on the other.

Misato couldn’t keep her eyes off of her partner, even as Ritsuko’s force grew more profaned, spurred by the pitch of the major’s melodious moans. Her mouth agape begged for another kiss, her forehead desperate against Akagi’s. Silently she was telling the blonde just how much she needed this, and the relay of emotions she was inspiring. But Misato struggled to speak for the longest time, her emotional capacity flooded with nothing but Ritsuko. Everything she was became about Ritsuko, her lusty need long and near unstoppable.

“I love you, Ritsuko...”

“Misato,” Akagi struggled, her pace maintained and her hips bucking as she could feel her lover mirroring them as she craved to meet the full length of her shaft.

“I’m sorry... I just had to...”

“No, I,” she gasped, her hands moving lower to caress Misato’s midriff and her belly, daring to go lower. “I love you too...”

Ritsuko’s fingers dared to go lower, wetness to meet them as Misato claimed her lips in a needing exchange once more. She felt full, immensely so, her sex rewarding the blonde with another well of fresh honey as she sensed Akagi’s fingers parting down the grooves of her folds. With almost spite, Ritsuko’s finger claimed her cunt all the same, and Misato was coming before she knew it, her moans unfiltered into the naked starlight. There was no sense in sleeping now, despite how little energy she knew she was going to have.

“Please don’t stop,” she begged of Ritsuko, putting her forehead to the blonde’s.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Not when you’re still this wet for me...”


End file.
